Mousse
Mousse is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Scooperia, Papa's Scooperia HD, and Papa's Scooperia To Go!. Flipdeck Info Mousse and Whippa are well known throughout the streets and dark alleys of Oniontown. The brother and sister team are an enterprising duo who have, in their past, amassed a rather long rap sheet. Petty theft, perjury, bribery, and forgery made up the brunt of their criminal record. Claiming to have turned over a new leaf, the two now run a seedy nightclub called the Gingersnap Lounge. The club is frequented by some of Oniontown’s most notorious criminals and sinister syndicates.... Appearance Mousse is dressed in an outfit consisting mostly of brown and yellow clothes. He has blond hair, and he wears a large brown hat with a white rim and sunglasses. He wears a two-toned, brown striped turtleneck sweater underneath a darker brown vest with white trim, a gold necklace, a white belt with a gold buckle, brown pants that cover half of his body, and brown shoes with lighter brown accents, black soles, and yellow laces. Style B Mousse wears a black turtleneck underneath a long brown coat with gold buttons and lighter brown fur on the collar and cuffs, black gloves, and two-toned, brown checkered pants. Halloween Outfit Mousse wears a costume based on the Headless Horseman, which is similar to his Style B, but this one changes the coat to dark brown color and the plaid pants for plain pants. In addition to that he adds a large red torn coat and a large collarneck that covers his head Orders Papa's Scooperia/HD As a Closer, Mousse's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia To Go! As a Closer, Mousse's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pecan Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pecan Waffle *Chocolate Chips *2 Butters *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cocoa Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pecan Waffle *Chocolate Chips *2 Pecan Pralines *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! As a Closer, Mousse's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Chocolate French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Roll with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Christmas) *Chocolate French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Snowflake Sprinkles *Chocolate Roll with Cherry Cordial Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Pumpernickel with Shredded Cheddar * Light Grill * Sliced Turkey * Bacon * Southwest Sauce * Sauteed Onions * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Rico's Chili ** Poutine Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Pumpernickel with Cheese Ball Spread * Light Grill * Sliced Turkey * Bacon * Stuffing * Gravy * Sauteed Onions * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Rico's Chili ** Roasted Pumpkin Seeds Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Meringue * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * 9 Chocolate Mouse Dollops (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Meringue * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * 9 Chocolate Acorns (Inner Ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 4 Unlockables * In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Mousse. Stickers Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers to earn this outfit: Trivia * Mousse is named after a soft dessert that prepared by using air bubbles, giving it a light and airy texture. * After Tony denied Whippa being based off of any celebrities, he said that, if anything, she and Mousse were based of the style of 1970s spy movies. * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he always orders one of the holiday sauces. Order Tickets 1 mousse.png|Mousse's Scooperia/HD orders throughout the holidays MousseScoopTG.jpg|Mousse's Scooperia To Go! orders throughout the holidays Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mousse (Holiday).jpg|Mousse's Pancakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mousse (Regular).jpg|Mousse's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Mousse's orders.JPG|Mousse's Wingeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Mousse’s DTG! Christmas order.JPG|Mousse's Donuteria To Go! order during Christmas Mousse’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Mousse's Donuteria To Go! regular order FE913E69-4F95-42B6-888A-6D90000DEC64.jpeg|Mousse’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 344B642F-F025-4E8B-AEE2-1660FC03A2E3.jpeg|Mousse’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 2C9C6D6C-D19B-4B8C-BCFF-6AA1F9749A28.jpeg|Mousse's Bakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 045D401D-4D7A-4EBF-9F70-6FCCD1FD2947.jpeg|Mousse's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Mousse Style B.jpg Screenshot_401.jpg|Mousse Style H Mousse Halloween.png|Mousse's Halloween Outfit Angry Mousse.PNG|"I'm not loving it" IMG_0005.PNG IMG_0014.PNG|Mousse in the parade. Mousse Scoopie Perfect.jpg 1B90753F-DD50-44FC-BC60-3B1AEB00DD69.png|"Yes! That's exactly what I wanted!" mouss.png F1B53670-260E-4002-B518-87FA68842EB2.png|Why? It isn’t fair! He scares! Halloween 2018.jpg|Mousse in Halloween 2018 Pic Thanksgiving 2018.jpg 47499555_337971407001063_4725441272393760768_n.png EACDF3D9-A07C-4A54-A9D5-822018968895.png|Mousse Unlocked! Mousse Finger Point.png|Mousse is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2854.PNG 12a5dc76802ca73aec46da74035f6e2208ae34bbr1-854-480v2_hq.jpg|Mousse normal IMG_1543.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-07_131735.jpg|Perfect in Donuteria To Go! Screenshot_2019-06-15_013041.jpg mousseprof.jpg Mousse and Whippa.png Cameo and Mousse.png 3947D737-344A-4E7D-B316-B03847FA5E19.png Halloween Parade in SH.JPG B0A0D061-242D-43B0-A2E5-0FBABC00E464.png 69344A06-E3C3-459B-AA1B-C2A2F5675C87.png Screen Shot 0001-09-08 at 20.22.40.png|"You know how long I waited???Even though everything else is perfect, I cannot approve!!"(Not my photo but...) IMG_5363.PNG Ripley and Mousse.png Cherissa and Mousse.png Timm and Mousse.png D7869049-84BC-4B2D-A535-DB396EB92E0E.png CA2540C7-3607-4265-8D11-788EBE05F09F.png Fan Art Mousse.jpg|By CepProductions mousse_and_whippa_by_obedart2015-dci52bi.png|Whippa & Mousse Cream Crew副本.png|By Mannievelous 42943250_2152975348354482_5281581258814521344_n.jpg|By Petey K Mousse_by_Nuusae.jpg|By Nuusae PLP Mousse+Whippa Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. BabyMousse.png|Baby Mousse es:Mousse pl:Mousse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia Debuts Category:Closers Category:M Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Debuts Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks